


I Wish...

by mogwai_do



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not quite a poem, not quite a limerick, but it wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it down.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite a poem, not quite a limerick, but it wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it down.

I wish I were a mortal  
to be with Natalie.  
I wish I were a mortal  
for then I would be free.  
I wish I were a mortal  
to live, grow old and die,  
to eat and love and sunbathe  
but all I can do is try.

I wish I were a vampire  
in more than just a name.  
I wish I were a vampire  
living without shame.  
I wish I were a vampire  
flying star-filled nights.  
LaCroix, Janette and I  
sharing inhuman delights.

I wish I were a mortal  
living beneath the sun.  
I wish I were a vampire  
it's ever so much more fun.  
I wish... I wish... I really wish  
I could make up my mind.  
If wishes could be sunblock  
then I'd be doing fine.

 

FIN


End file.
